1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drugs for the treatment of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) and adult T-cell leukemia (ATL).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As anti-retroviral agents are known antimonious tungstate, suramin, ribavirin, isoprinosine and azidothymidine. But any of these is unsatisfactory in terms of antiviral activity and toxicity, and there is a great demand for better anti-retroviral agents.